London Disneyland
Attractions 'Throughout the Park-' * Disneyland Fireworks Spectacular * Dream-lights * Disneyland Railroad 'Downtown Avenue-' * Grand Broadway Review: A musical show featuring classic numbers from Broadway history attached with an over-arcing story. * Crow's Manor: A Haunted-Mansion like attraction designed to be more thrilling, using the newest technology. It would use the scrapped concept from the original Haunted Mansion of having a crow play a central role in the attraction. Likely would use a revised omnimover system with high-tech animatronics, practical, and digital effects. It would have a darker tone similar to the first portion of the Haunted Mansion throughout the whole ride. * Downtown Avenue street vehicles * International Parade: An afternoon parade showcasing floats based on the different nations of the world. 'Fantasyland-' * Storybook Castle: A large castle featuring a storybook walk-through, princess meet and greet, restaurant, Dragon's lair, and balconies. * Peter Pan's flight * Snow white: A dark ride with a scale alike to combining Snow white's scary adventures and Pinocchio, with a similar ride system, but the ability to make gradual movements up and down terrain. * Voyage to the Crystal Grotto: Similar to the attraction in Shanghai, but with slightly different scenes, and the inclusion of the Faerie Tree looking over a wider lake-like area in which the boats load and unload. * Faerie Tree & Fantasy Gardens: A gardens complex and giant walk-through faerie tree located in the center of the Voyage to the Crystal Grotto attraction. * Dumbo * Fantasia Carousel * Teacups * Alice's adventures in wonderland: A trackless dark-ride similar in style to Pooh's Hunny Hunt, but slightly larger and with more updated technology. It would start with a loading area reminiscent of the hillside at which Alice's adventure begins. You would go in to the rabbit hole, from which there is a (almost) 360 screen combined with fans to give the illusion of falling down the rabbit hole. Then a short hallway brings you to a giant screen giving the illusion of becoming huge and tiny. Then you find some wonderland based dark ride scenes including a golden afternoon, smoking Caterpillar, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the Cheshire cat, and more scenes. There's also a large unbirthday room where you get the illusion the teacup you are riding in is a teacup sliding around on the table, with teacups, rats, mad clocks and familiar characters gliding around you. The finale includes a couple scenes encountering the queen, followed by a high-ish-speed chase through the hedges, before going through a fog filled purple and black tunnel, and then finding Alice sleeping by a tree. * Fantasy Amphitheater: Acts as a meet and greet and special events stage during the day, but acts as a theater for Fantasmic (2.0) at night. * Ariel's Undersea Journey: An E-ticket suspended dark ride similar to the one planned for Disneyland Paris. 'Pirate Bay-' * Pirate Stunt Show * Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the sunken treasure * Pirate Ship Walk-through 'Adventureland-' * Jungle Cruise: Wildlife Expeditions * The Enchanted Tiki Room * The Enchanted Passage of Aladdin * Swiss Family Robinson Treehouse * Tarzan's Jungle Adventure: Family outdoor coaster/ dark-ride hybrid. 'Tomorrowland-' * ExtraTERRORestrail alien encounter * Tron Lightcycle Power Run * Jetpacks * Transit Authority Peoplemover * Fantastic Voyage: A star-tours like simulator attraction that has you lift off from the earth, before rocketing off in to space, where you land on an alien planet full of hostile creatures. * Star Wars 3D: A 3D show mixing a 3D movie with in theater effects. * Marvel Labs: A walk-through marvel area with Exhibits and Meet-&-Greets. You can also learn to draw marvel comic characters. 'Toy Story Land-' * Rc Racer- A family coaster similar in size to Hollywood Studios' Slinky Dog coaster, but with RC. * Slinky Dog Spin * Toy Soldiers Parachute Drop * The Claw- A "Mater's Junkyard Jamboree" like attraction featuring the aliens from Toy Story, where a giant claw overhead comes close to grabbing the guest's vehicles. 'Glacier Bay-' * Glacier Peak- A mostly indoor coaster featuring huge drops and a GIANT animatronic yeti. * 20,000 leagues under the sea- Similar in tone to the DisneySea version, but with submarines like the classic Disneyland and Magic Kingdom versions. Restaurants To be completed Shops To be completed Trivia To be completed Background Information To be completed Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks